Lost
by Elvish Lady
Summary: Draco is trying to leave Harry and their life with out reason, until one action explains all. one shot. slash


Title: Lost  
  
Author: Elvish Lady  
  
Rating- P.G.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or any of the other characters that J.K. Rolling has created and I humbly accept dominance of the great goddess of all.  
  
AN- Warning this fic contains slash content. If you have a problem with this, please leave now. All flames for this reason will be laughed at. For everyone else: enjoy!!!  
  
*Lost*  
  
Draco walked out of his room and into the kitchen in a sort of blank mindless way. He pulled milk out of the fridge and poured himself a glass. He sat down at the table and sighed as he rubbed his red watery eyes.  
  
~****~ How the hell did we wind up like this? Why weren't we able To see the signs that we missed And tried to turn the tables? I wish you'd unclench your fists And unpack your suitcase Lately there's been too much of this, But don't think it's too late Nothin´s wrong just as long as you know that someday I will  
  
~****~  
  
His barn owl swooped in and dropped a newspaper onto the table. Draco took one look at the headline and tears began to slip down his face and into the collar of his robes.  
  
Harry stood behind him and said something. When Draco ignored him, he reached out to touch the man he was in love with, but Draco quickly turned and rushed back into the bedroom. He pulled a suitcase out of the closet and put it on the bed. He began to shove robes and clothing into the open bag.  
  
"Where are you going? What's going on?" Harry asked, but he didn't answer. He just continued to pack.  
  
~****~ Someday, somehow I'm gonna make it alright, But not right now I know you're wondering when (You're the only one who knows that) Someday, somehow I'm gonna make it alright, But not right now I know you're wondering when  
  
And I hope that since we're here anyway, We can end it, saying Things we've always needed to say, So we can end up staying Now the story's played out like this Just like a paperback novel Let's rewrite an ending that fits Instead of a Hollywood horror  
  
~****~  
  
When he'd finished, he picked up the bag, grabbed his wand, changed into some muggle clothing, and went back into the kitchen where he grabbed the keys to the car Harry had insisted on buying.  
  
He hurried down the steps, and threw the back into the car, before slipping into it himself.  
  
Harry who'd dashed after him, yelled for him to stop. "Stop! Draco! What's wrong?" he began to beat on the windows, but Draco didn't even blink. He just started the car and drove off. Harry stared after him for a moment before he took off after him. "I have to catch him! I have to find out what's going on!" he thought as he raced after the car.  
  
~****~ Nothin´s wrong just as long as you know that someday I will  
  
Someday, somehow I'm gonna make it alright, But not right now I know you're wondering when (You're the only one who knows that) Someday, somehow I'm gonna make it alright, But not right now I know you're wondering when (You're the only one who knows that) How the hell did we wind up like this? Why weren't we able To see the signs that we missed And tried to turn the tables?  
~****~  
  
As he tiered he slowed down a bit, then remembering a short cut, he ran through it. as he approached the stoplight Draco was passing through, he saw the light turn red and a semi slam into the car.  
  
Harry stopped in mid run and gasped. Two tears fell out of each eye and he took a few staggered steps as he covered his mouth in horror.  
  
~****~ I wish you'd unclench your fists And unpack your suitcase Lately there's been too much of this, But don't think it's too late Nothin's wrong just as long as you know that someday I will Someday, somehow I'm gonna make it alright, But not right now I know you're wondering when (You're the only one who knows that)  
~****~  
  
Suddenly he saw a misty form walk through the people who'd gathered to try and help. The form solidified and formed Draco. He calmly smiled and walked to Harry. Harry cupped Draco's face in his hands; relief flooding his face and body.  
  
Harry embraced him tightly before leading him away arm in arm.  
  
As they did, the front page of the Daily Profit rolled by before settling so a person could read- "Harry Potter- the boy who lived- dies in tragic Auror accident."  
  
~****~ Someday, somehow I'm gonna make it alright, But not right now I know you're wondering when (You're the only one who knows that) I know you're wondering when (You're the only one who knows that) I know you're wondering when 


End file.
